monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Bammarzan
How about a monster with 3 heads. that would make an interesting monster because while ur fighting it from the back un head wood just turn its head 2 u. I like challenging mnsters dats y but i dont know a cool name for dis so please try comment with a name for da monster And we have yet another Hydra wish; at least this one gets extra credit for not proposing dual-regenerating heads... Also, why are you asking a name for the monster when the title of the article already seems to have its name? Cobalt32 13:59, March 20, 2011 (UTC)Cobalt32 -uuummm, not too sure on this one....could be interesting.....maybe two heads? and they have different elements? like fire and ice? and they combined thier attacks to make thier ultimate attack like a fire/ice beam or tournado....actually liking it more now,lol {Drake Hunter} 02:15, March 25, 2011 That might actually make a cool Elder Dragon... Cobalt32 20:08, March 24, 2011 (UTC) We've gone through the Hydra type monster idea several times, and some are good, but most are bad. I really like the idea of fighting a dual, or three headed beast, but the real question is what evolutionary purpose does having two, or three heads prove? Every monster in Monster Hunter have adapted to thier surroundings. The Besarious for example (excuse me if I spelled its name wrong). The Besarious has adapted to live in a volcanoe by adapting to live in a high temperatures by having skin similar to rock, but cannot travel through lava until it's fully grown. After it is fully grown its skin is alot tougher, and can travel through lava without a problem. I'm not trying to be mean, but I think Monster Hunter is based around monsters that have adapted to their surroundings rather than just random evolution. Overall I think as long as you can find a reason why a Hydra type creature has adapted to having two to three heads than it should work. Jesse 16:49, March 28, 2011 (UTC) @Jesse: Maybe it's a defense tactic; the other head(s) aren't really heads, they're decoys with (insert element here)-producing organs meant to scare off potential predators and confuse prey. Cobalt32 23:49, March 28, 2011 (UTC) @Cobalt: That's actually a very good reason for a monster to have multiple heads, or appear to have multiple heads. The only thing is how would it look, and what type of species will this hydra be based off? Jesse 13:31, March 29, 2011 (UTC) @Jesse: I don't know about a particular species, but I was thinking something serpentine. Maybe a dragon based on a cobra, with a slender build and long, hooded necks? Cobalt32 13:45, March 29, 2011 (UTC) @Cobalt: I'm interested in this idea of a hydra monster. I still haven't thought of anything on how it would look. Please tell me more about this idea you have... Jesse 13:37, March 30, 2011 (UTC) @Jesse: I'm still not set on what it would look like, but it would probably have a low-to-the-ground body, built in a manner that allows it to fold its wings, legs, and other heads to its body and slither on the ground for a forward charge attack, like a leviathan, which would then end with it suddenly stopping itself and turning 180 degrees, resulting in a powerful tail-whip as one of its attacks. The heads themselves would maybe look Eastern dragon-ish, with horns that would point up when it flares its hood(s), and all 3 heads would look identical except for the eyes on the side heads being fake (like eyespots, or something). I'm still not decided on what each head's elements would be; maybe the center one has Dragon while the left and right ones get Fire and Ice, respectively. I'm still not really positive on any of this, and I could use a suggestion or two... Cobalt32 15:41, March 30, 2011 (UTC) @Colbalt: Well I'm interested in the idea so far, but there are a few things I would change. For one I think it should should only have one elemental attack, rather than one for each head. How many games have you played that has a multi headed beast that has an element attack for each head, because I've played several games with that idea in mind, and to tell the truth I think it's a little over used. I was actually thinking maybe this hydra idea could be the adult form of the Remobra. It's main head can do a that water shot that the Pleslioth does, but instead it's purple and has a poison effect. While its look-a-like heads can spew poison globs around. Jesse 16:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) @Jesse: I haven't played any games with multiple element, multiple head monster.... Also, since Tri was my first and only MH experience, I don't know what a Remobra is (sure, I've seen them in this wiki, but I've neve encountered one myself). I suppose your idea is still ok, though, I guess I found it odd because none of my Elder Dragon experiences involved status ailments not inflicted by me. Cobalt32 16:48, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Wait...Remobra??? Isn't the hydra an elder dragon? If that is the case, Remobra is definitely not the candidate. Remobras are WYVERNS. Anyways, I'm kinda liking this idea...maybe a drawing of it??? KaiserLos 04:06, March 31, 2011 (UTC) @Los: I honestly wish I could... Cobalt32 13:06, March 31, 2011 (UTC) @KaiserLos: The hydra doesn't have to be an elder dragon. I decided that it could probably be the adult version of the Remobra. We can't keep coming up with ideas of another elder dragon coming out of the blue, don't we have to many elder dragons already? I mean elder dragons are dragons that have lived for a long time, and with the number of elder dragons people want in Monster Hunter, they might as well call it Dragon Hunter. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but that's what it's coming to. @KaiserLos & Cobalt: I'll be posting up a picture of this idea a little later today. @Jesse: Cool. Just a note though, there are actually tons of new "normal" monster ideas on this wiki; they just get posted in their creators' blogs insted of here on the wishlist. Cobalt32 15:05, March 31, 2011 (UTC) @Cobalt: I know about the other normal monsters that other people create at ready, but thanks for the heads up. I'm almost done with the adult Remobra! I think I might call him... mini me... lol~ just kidding, but I'm still coming up with a name for it. Any ideas on a name? Jesse 16:24, March 31, 2011 (UTC) @Jesse: Is "Remodrome" too cliche? Idk, I'm not really good at naming things. Heck, I still haven't even named my manta ray Elder Dragon and its symbiotes... ...wait, couldn't the name of this article be the name of the monster? Cobalt32 16:37, March 31, 2011 (UTC) @Cobalt: Maybe... wait what if we combine the Remobra name with this blogs name... wait for it... Remmarzan? That sounds pretty good doesn't it? P.S. The drawing is coming out great if I do say so myself. I'm almost done, just putting some finishing touches. @Jesse: Actually, yes, that is pretty good! Cobalt32 17:09, March 31, 2011 (UTC) @Cobalt: Yo so hears the Remmarzan. Tell me what ya think! P.S. I had some time to kill after I finished drawing Remmarzan, so I whipped up a picture of a monster Mantaray. Tell me what ya think! P.P.S. Sorry couldn't find away to flip images. Jesse 00:18, April 1, 2011 (UTC) The artwork is good, but the ray looks more stingray than manta ray, and the Remmarzan isn't really what I had in mind; I was picturing a dragon instead of a wyvern, and the heads would be independent perfect replicas of the real head with fake eyes, not just a set of eyespots on a hood. Then again, that was my idea which was for an Elder Dragon, while your idea was for an adult Remobra, so I guess I shouldn't judge it by my concept. In short, Remmarzan is a cool-looking Remodrome. Cobalt32 01:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I was thinking mainly of my ideas. I'm working on the elder dragon version now I'm already done with the remake of the mantaray. I forgot the difference from a stingray, to a mantaray. Any way both pictures will be posted up later today, and the Remodrome, and stingray have been moved to my profile. Jesse 15:37, April 1, 2011 (UTC) @Jesse Fair enough. Maybe your stingray could be a sort of subspecies? Cobalt32 15:48, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay I finished the drawings. I made a Mantaray with sea weed around its body. I also made a Hydra based creature, I did'nt want to make an entirely snake based hydra so I fused it with a Fatalis. The middle head is the main head and the side ones are the fakes. The middle uses Teostra flame thrower, the left uses Teostra brimstone, and the right uses lavasioth magma globs. When all the heads attack at the same time they all use a huge Gravious heat beam. @Cobalt: You go ahead and name these. Sorry about the volcanic based hydra, but I thought of a few interesting attacks. Jesse 00:40, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Actually, the volcanic idea was pretty good; I actually thought it would be kinda cool if it could burrow into the ground for certain attacks, and giving it a volcanic nature is the perfect excuse for that. The manta looks good, too. There's a few differences from my idea, but that's just getting nit-picky; you don't have to redraw it. It looks fine. Cobalt32 01:20, April 2, 2011 (UTC)